The present invention relates to a high melting point copolymer, a production process for the same and a hydrogenated product thereof, more specifically to a high melting point copolymer comprising a heat polymerization product of (di)cyclopentadiene and a vinyl-substituted aromatic compound, a process for efficiently producing the same and a hydrogenated copolymer which comprises a hydrogenated product of the copolymer described above and which is suitably used as an adhesion-providing resin for a hot melt adhesive.